Bultra
Bultra is the prince of Saiyans and is the son to Vegeta 3. He is a main character in Dragon ball HSN Appearance He looks almost exactly like a 5 year old vegeta, even though he is 13. He constantly wears his armor and his cape to show his royalty off to people to show he is more powerful to them. Personality He is nearly like Vegeta as a kid. He is arrogant and selfish. He is spoiled but he is very powerful. He has a belief that a Saiyan alone must be powerful because they need no help. He has had a hatred of Goar since he saw him eating alone, thinking that Goar was better than him, but the real reason why was that he saw that his KI might have been greater then his. His urge to fight people who anger him is rather strong, even for a Saiyan. He is also one of the most foul mouthed characters in the series. Even more so then Broccolo He can also be somewhat perverted, wanting to have sex with a female saiays, and looking at Appele's breast. History Bultra was born to King Vegeta 3, and was thrust to royalty. He was able to defeat many saiyans who were much older then him. In school, he was the most feared person there, and hated all non tolerance. When a Student opposed him, he sent two grunts to beat him up, but they were beaten instead. For a moment, Bultra saw that Goar's KI was greater then his, and almost tried to kill him, until Goar left the school and never came back. He is revealed to have two older sisters, one he likes a lot, and respects her, and another one. She is manipulative, only fighting Bultra was when he was weakened from another fight, or sick. Abilities He can fly, and is extremly powerful. He has a power level of 6,000, and can use the gravity rooms setting on 15x. Many adult saiyans who have trained for years are defeated by ease by him, and he only lost to Goar because he was starving. At full power, he is almost as strong as Broccolo. Even with a broken arm, and most of his KI drained, he was still able to fight, showing great durability and stamina. After a Zenkai, from the tournament, he was able to defeat his sister with extreme ease, even though she was as strong as he was before the fight. *Moves *Thunder lightning combo - His left hand is very fast, showing as he does 3-5 combo hits and his right is extremly powerful, usually used to end a fats combo. Bultra said that Goar was the first to catch them, but he hit Goar with them very soon. *Galick gun - He can use the Galick Gun, and he even said that it might have destroyed part of the planet. *Big Bang attack - It is a favorite of his, that explodes in instant contact. He also uses a mini version, to make more. *Final Flash - This is his ultimate attack. It is far more powerful then both his GALICK gun and his Big Bang attack. Quotes *"Greetings lowly peasant, I am the prince Bultra! Son of King Vegeta the third! The ruler of the Saiyans!" *"I AM PRINCE BULTRA! SON OF KING VEGETA THE THIRD! I AM THE FUTURE RULER, AND ALL SAIYANS, HUMANS, AND NAMEKIANS WILL BOW BEFORE ME! EVEN MY ENEMIES WILL BOW! FOR I AM... A... TRUE... SAIYAN!" Trivia * Bultra has 2 secrets. One is that he loves to wear capes, and the other is that he can't swim. * Bultra has 2 rivals. Goar and Koah * Bultra is supposed to mean 'Ultra' and has a B to associate with Bulma. * He is from Trunks' family. * Bultra has two older sisters, one is 19 who is respects, and another is 16, who he hates. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Sayian Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters who are created by Nobody700 Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Hybrids